intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Movies Intrancity Reviewed Scorecard (Miscellaneous)
Movies Intrancity Reviewed Scorecard (Miscellaneous) (or M.I.R.S.M. for short) is an unlisted scorecard made by Intrancity to showcase his opinions on various movies he has seen that don't relate to any of the other movie scorecards he has made. Noteworthy Opinions For a full list of all the movies Intrancity has reviewed, see here * Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Supreme * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle - Weak * Gremlins - Weak * Avengers: Infinity War - Uhh... (Meh) * The Hate U Give - Great * Shazam! - Odious (formerly Heinous) * Bee Movie - Good * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul - Good * Avengers: Endgame - Weak * Elf - Bad * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Meh * The SpongeBob Movie:[[The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water| Sponge Out of Water]] - Great * The Cat in the Hat - Supreme * Wonder - Bad (formerly Vile) * Toy Story 4 - Fair Production From time to time, Intrancity reviewed multiple movies for several years starting with The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Although he didn't review that many movies in 2017 or 2018 because he was busy with DeviantArt and that he wasn't interested in movies at the time, when he planned to review every movie nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture in January 2019, that was when his interest in movies skyrocketed, replacing his obsession with the WarioWare franchise. With more and more movies watched, Intrancity thought it would be a good idea to make a separate scorecard of all the movies he has reviewed over the years, and thus he made this scorecard on March 20, 2019, with him including Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''into the scorecard before releasing it to make sure the scorecard gets more attention. Thanks to his rating of the movie getting the most attention in the scorecard, to balance that with another movie as well as getting the scorecard to be followed by many at the time, Intrancity reviewed ''The Emoji Movie the next day. Realizing that channels such as Nickelodeon and Disney Channel can also air movies, Intrancity checked out some movies that aired on those channels. The first update included Intrancity's thoughts on The Emoji Movie ''and ''The Parent Trap, which updating a scorecard with at least two movies with one of them likely to gain attention became the norm for what the scorecard's updates should be. Throughout the scorecard's lifespan, Intrancity watched the most movies from March to May 2019. One of these months have the day where all Intrancity did was watch movies to see how many movies he can watch in his day (May 29, 2019). Updates on this scorecard would slow down in the Summertime when Intrancity focused more on the canonized scorecards than watching movies, specifically to do Season 4. He would go back to reviewing movies in September 2019 where this time, most of the movies he reviewed are more mature films than he saw during the spring months. Intrancity appealed more towards the PG-13 and R-rated films because they are not only more sophisticated compared to the PG and G-rated films (which he was more confident in reviewing at that time) but also due to him attempting to overcome his swearing issues by watching mature films that have a lot of strong language with the guide of a transcript to help him guide through cussing. He had this habit starting the May 29, 2019 marathon and would end in October of 2019. The site he used to read the transcript of movies was Springfield! Springfield!. Some of its movie transcripts were exactly what was on the film while others weren't. On September 27, 2019, Intrancity uploaded Regarding the Future for Scorecards..., a journal that would soon affect the activity of this scorecard. In that journal, he directly stated that swearing has been a major issue in his life and he was hoping to decrease his role on the site in order to focus on battling it. Although it affected his canonized scorecards, he would still be interested in watching movies until October 11, 2019, after coming across more instances of cussing again, he had enough of watching movies at that point and took down his M.I.R.S.M. journal and all the movies he was planning to watch. The last movie he watched before quitting movies, though not entirely, was The Last Airbender, which he reviewed a week prior to the takedown. The movies he was planning to review before quitting watching movies at that point but didn't were: * Bedtime Story (1964) * Blow-Up (1966) * Barbarella (1968) * Bullitt (1968) * Can't Stop the Music (1980) * Xanadu (1980) * Dune (1984) * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1987) * Little Women (1994) * The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) * Mud (2013) * Alexander & the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) * Pixels (2015) * mother! (2017) * Leave No Trace (2018) * Mary, Queen of Scots (2018) * The Hustle (2019) * The Banana Splits Movie (2019) * Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) * Joker (2019) * Gemini Man (2019) * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) After two months of not watching a new movie, Intrancity briefly went back to reviewing movies in December 2019 just to fill the empty spots in the movie ratings section of the scorecard. After that, he went back to quitting watching movies, even thinking of not watching a single movie for one year. However, he has some doubts regarding that decision as he is still interested in movies as well as watching movies that have absolutely no bad language. The M.I.R.S.M. journal The M.I.R.S.M. journal was a journal created on September 23, 2019, that functions in a similar way as to Intrancity's ControChoices journal. In this journal, users can request a movie of any movie rating to Intrancity, though it does come with some restrictions; it has to be from streaming services in which Intrancity is subscribed to and that it can't be a full franchise and nominated for Best Picture. To make sure things are fair and not too complicated, Intrancity allowed users to request via comment and not reply to the highlighted comment in the journal, plus request any movie in any quality, whether good or bad. If Intrancity liked the request, he would highlight the request to know that the movie is on his watchlist. Unfortunately, this journal was very short-lived, being up for three weeks before being deleted on October 11, 2019, when Intrancity had enough of watching movies after coming to the conclusion that he now hates cussing after five years. There were several movie requests for Intrancity, but the ones that were greenlit before he deleted the journal were: * Woody Woodpecker (2018) - requested by HugeSUFan * UHF (1989) - requested by oddypants * Good Burger (1997), Ex Machina (2015), and Left Behind (2014) - all requested by AnimationFan15 Reception Due to the massive amount of unpopular opinions he has in this scorecard, many people became surprised at some of these opinions. The most talked-about opinions on this scorecard were The Emoji Movie and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''for being some of the most unpopular opinions Intrancity has ever had. Thanks to the amount of attention several of these opinions saw in the scorecard, some films were included in Intrancity's ControChoice Month, which has the most requested and popular ControChoices at that point. Trivia * This is the first scorecard since ''The Ren & Stimpy Show scorecard to feature adult content being reviewed. * Out of all the unlisted scorecards Intrancity has made, this scorecard was updated the most. Category:Scorecards Category:Unlisted_scorecards Category:Reviews